Talk:Claire Augustus
TG Boy, that was a fast edit. Jwhouk (talk) 04:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The pronouns in this article should be 'her,' since Claire identifies as female (that is, she is a trans woman). 05:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) -This article may be in need of being locked after that last change. Jwhouk (talk) 12:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Generally one act of vandalism isn't enough to lock an article. Also I don't think we have any active admins here to do such a thing. Ylimegirl (talk) 17:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :We might need to reconsider after this last edit. Jwhouk (talk) 00:13, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Reconsider Lock Another anonymous user changed it from "Transgender". I reverted it to User:YlimegirlYlimegirl's previous change. Jwhouk (talk) 20:56, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Trans but not cis? Revisited November 2018. There needs to be consistancy, ether leave off trans in the gender box OR (and what I would argue for) just put "cis" on everybody else' page. 14:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Cass_idy That's one of those "I should have thought of that" thought-provoking comments. The only reason I'm not reverting my change right away is that the difference is important to Claire and a plot point, and is part of completism. On the other hand, I do see using our references to a cartoon character as practice for treating real people like anyone else. Is it cold in here? (talk) 18:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) You've persuaded me. I changed the infobox back to "female". Is it cold in here? (talk) 19:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. I notice it's now "male to female transgender". "Male to female" is not the best choice of terms. Can we all arrive at an agreement which will head off a revert war? Is it cold in here? (talk) 03:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :We might need to do this soon, as I just saw we had a revert from what Ylimegirl put up. I personally vote for 'Female', and leave a note that she is Trans in the article - on the argument of "spoiler". Jwhouk (talk) 02:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Good job Ylimegirl, on the formatting edit! Jwhouk (talk) 04:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. It's back to "trans". The majority of answers above, for whatever that's worth, preferred "female". :Is it cold in here? (talk) 04:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC) What would people think of "Female (see article)"? Is it cold in here? (talk) 17:14, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :I think that would work a lot better. I changed it to "Trans* Female" after someone changed it to "Male." Perhaps we should just put down "(See Article)" as the answer? Jwhouk (talk) 17:38, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I strongly suggest not putting trans/cis markers in the summary box. It's not actually useful there. On that same note, there's little to no good reason to put a special note there either, like it has now. It's both not useful (anyone who wants to know more about her can (and will) look over to the main body), but it's also an unintentional use of 'othering' language, if I might channel the spirit of Valdis for a moment. Put it in the article body in some fashion, certainly. But not in the summary box. (and honestly I kind of want to tear apart the summary boxes, I'm not sure a Gender classification in that place is honestly that useful at all for anyone, for example). ::DelaNae (talk) 04:07, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :::I made the change because some snark changed it to "Male" before my last edit. Jwhouk (talk) 04:11, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I get why you made the change, my friend. I trust you get why I'm making a change to it, too. ::::I"m not going to redesign the summary boxes right now. This isn't my wiki after all, and it's been a busy few days. I could probably come up with a proposal. Initial thoughts are something like Species, First Appearance, Last Appearance. Dunno enough about how people use and maintain this wiki, though, as to whether that last one is useful. Just off the top of my head. DelaNae (talk) 22:43, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::lol just realized page was locked right now. I won't be axing that (see notes) bit quite yet, then. DelaNae (talk) 22:45, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Some brainstorming here: we could have a "pronouns" field in the info box in place of "Gender". I'm interested in DelaNae's proposal(s) too. Is it cold in here? (talk) 23:04, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Due for reorganization. This page needs a reorganization, putting the various data points about personality in one place and expanding on what we know about her. Is it cold in here? (talk) 06:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : We actually haven't had enough of Claire in the strip yet to have a 'Major Events' main heading, but someone really needs to start gathering some of Claire's quotes for a 'Memorable Quotes' main heading. Especially the puns; in fact tha could be a subheading in its own right! : BenRG - Not sure if he dreads or longs for Episode VII (talk) 11:55, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Claire's Wardrobe One of the things that I really like about how Jeph characterises the character of Claire is her clear difficulty finding an appropriate wardrobe. It's clear she has conflicting instincts; she wants to look feminine, of course, but she's a little introverted and it shows in her reluctance to flaunt her appearance. Then there is the strange bit of her that desperately wants to be a Disney princess, but we'll draw a veil over that one! ;-) Now Claire is going out with Marten, I wonder if we'll see some more outgoing sartorial choices. She may want to look more attractive, especially when around Marten. Partly this will be for him but it's also a way for her to say: "Back off! He's mine!" BenRG - Not sure if he dreads or longs for Episode VII (talk) 11:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Address Is there any reasonable cause to believe that Claire and her mother live on the same Elm Grove Lane as Marigold? :Yes, because there's an Elm Street in Northampton. Elm Grove Lane is probably an artificial construct.Jwhouk (talk) 14:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Lips, or lack thereof In Questionable Content, all of the biologically female characters are drawn with lips. The male characters are drawn without lips. Claire is not drawn with lips. I think this is important enough to be added to the article. 01:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Marigold shows up without lips initally. Since they're shiny, it's probably meant to indicate lipstick or gloss, or just 'plumper' lips (since Sam only has a small lower lip line). 23:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Car Dora also mentions having a car in strip 621. I'm currently rereading the comic so i may have yet to read if she sells it though, suggesting edit to reflect Dora's car ownership. 00:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) EMCQ Locking the Page I can't do it because I'm not an Admin, but this is how an Admin would do it: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Page_protection Jwhouk (talk) 17:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) FYI: Why we say "female" and "she" for Claire If you're new to the wiki, I hope you're reading this! The delivery room doctor thought she was male, and it was an honest mistake. We have the advantage of seeing how her brain developed. On one typical pattern for trans people, she would have been certain she was a girl as soon as she knew there was a difference. That certainty resists all attempts at changing it, as though it were some hard-wired setting in the brain. Neuroscience research backs up the idea that it's a brain setting. But the delivery room doctor didn't see the central bed nucleus of the stria terminalis in her hypothalamus. "Woman with a male-appearing body" makes more sense than "Man with a female-set brain". It makes more sense for understanding Claire and for understanding real-life trans people. It would be the only humane or decent way to think of Claire if you met her. See transwhat.org for more information to help you get oriented. Is it cold in here? (talk) 00:44, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Why have this? Do we really need this sentence? "A fan (Josh Bryant, aka "Su1c1deK1ng") noted on Twitter that Claire may be an unintentional copy of a character in Calvin and Hobbes." Problems with this include (but are not limited to): *The specified tweet said nothing about unintentional copying. It humorously suggested that a girl in Calvin's class might be a very young Claire. "Unintentional copy" implies that the tweeter was suggesting plagiarism of some sort. *The girl in question actually bears very little resemblance to our Claire apart from glasses, freckles, and being named "Claire". In particular, she has straight blond hair instead of floofy red hair. CWesling (talk) 06:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Really small edit Just want to add a reference to this line: "The only major character to laugh at her puns has been Emily Azuma and there is in-strip evidence that she didn't even understand the terminological reference Claire used to make the pun." Should link to this page. PandaCoffee (talk) 21:02, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : ✅ Done. —⁠andrybak (talk) 18:50, September 19, 2018 (UTC)